An information processing device such as a server includes a storage device such as main memory shared by multiple computational processing devices, and a buffer unit that holds data retrieved from the storage device, for example. In this type of information processing device, data areas inside the buffer unit are dynamically allocated according to the request source of an access request (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-164607, for example). Also proposed is a technique that allocates multiple domains, each having multiple nodes such as a central control device and memory, to each of multiple resources in a pool of shared resources (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-76671, for example).
Additionally proposed is an exclusive control device that allocates a computer or a group of computer to each of multiple data areas within a shared data device, and forbids simultaneous access to the shared data device from multiple computers (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 08-278953, for example).
Modifying the proportion of data areas in a buffer unit where low-priority data is stored according to the usage efficiency of the buffer unit has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-62564, for example). A multi-processor system including a shared buffer that buffers primary storage data for individual processor groups that include multiple processor has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-78942, for example).
For example, in the case where a given data area is allocated in correspondence with the request source of an access request, an access request from a request source not allocated with that data area is aborted. In the case of allocating data areas to all request sources, the number of data areas allocable to each request source decreases, and thus there is an increase in the frequency at which an access request from a request source is aborted. Repeated aborts risk lowering the performance of an information processing device and a computational processing device.
In one aspect, an object of the embodiments is to lower the frequency at which an access request from a request source is aborted while reserving data areas in a buffer unit to all request sources, and to inhibit decreased performance of an information processing device and a computational processing device.